12 Stars
by Hakanami
Summary: Years after the Konoha 12 uses a pricless wish granting artifact, it finally begins to take effect. Making whatever they wanted most to come true.But at a price. Despite the fact that your wish will come true, once it finally gets granted.You die


_A_/N: Lo.

I had a crazy idea for a fanfic, and decided to follow through with it. I won't give too much away about the story, about the plot, or anything about that. But I will say this much.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, or anything of the sort. **

**3 **Enjoy._  
_

* * *

_Six years ago, during a mission to Suna one of us happened to encounter a very peculiar artifact. A small tome with a imprint shaped like a bird of prey, should it have grown and become a bit more eloquent in design. _

_They brought it home, and summoned us all together. Reading the inscriptions on it with a smile and laugh, the tome held quite a boast. Promising to fufill our greatest desires, and dreams no matter how absurd they may be. To alter reality, just for us. All we had to do, was sign out names inside the book. The only warning given was that there was no turning back._

_It seemed like a joke._

_The twelve of us got together, and after much consideration. We signed out names at the bottom of the page. Vowing to take whatever happens after that without any second thoughts._

_Time passed, and there was no miraculous change in our lives. We grew into teenagers. And slowly moved towards becoming adults. Finding out place in the world, just like any normal shinobi would._

_That all changed in a heart beat._

_Before we knew it, miraculous things did happen, but at a price none of us were ready to accept. The situation rapidly rose further and further beyond our comprehension. So much further then what any of the twelve us could even phathom._

_In the end, we could only equate our decision so many years back. As the greatest mistake of our lives. _

**Chapter I - Yamanaka Ino.**

_When I turned twelve, I suppose being the most popular girl was the biggest priority to me. The most important thing that I could have ever dreamed of. I even went as far as to fight my best friend for Sasuke over it, just to show that I was the best._

_I mean if someone as cool as Sasuke would go out with me, then I had to be someone._

_As I got a few years older, things changed. I tried my best to forget about becoming the most popular or powerful or anything like that. Around the time Sasuke left the village, I began to witness Sakura's strength, how she dilligently tried to become the best medical ninja she could._

_I was embarassed to still cling to being the best, so I decided to follow after her and become the best medical ninja that I could. I figured if there were more imporatant things that I should be learning._

_Eventually, I gave up on Sasuke, even after when I knew he'd be back arbitrailly. I started a relationship with Shikamaru. Our close relationship as teamates, and the ties we've had since we were children proving to be an asset in our coming together. I suppose my willingness to get together with him is proof that I've become a more mature person._

_Being the best would obviously not matter when you find a guy like Shikamaru, because he doesn't care how he is no matter what the occasion. So when I got together with him, I proved to everyone that wanting to stand out doesn't matter anymore. _

_At least this is what I wanted to think..._

_But I think deep down there was a part of me that was afraid. Afraid that if I didn't stand out, that I wouldn't exist. I mean people do die every single day, what's keeping them remembered? What makes people remember that they were even there._

_I know it's a bit petty, but though I don't want to stand out as much anymore. I'll always be wishing for it deep down. Wishing for the chance to prove that I'm someone that matters._

_But that's natural isn't it?_

_My ability to hold onto my own convictions while holding onto my views of a reality is a sign that truly doesn't matter to me._

_Right?_

"Excuse me, Ms. nurse?"

These words pulled Ino Yamanaka back from her dreamlike state. Reeling her inward from her thoughts into her own present situation inside the large milk colored Konoha hospital. Reminding her that there was an older woman staring right at her, waiting for a reply.

Ino flinched the second she saw her. Sliding upward in her chair and smiling politely. Embarassed that she'd been caught daydreaming.

"I'm terribly sorry, how may I help you today?" asked Ino. Now being more then accustomed to all the rules of being part of the hospital staff.

The woman waved her hand as if nothing had happened, "My my, it's nothing. I was wondering if there were any doctors on duty today."

"Doctors?" She replied, pursing her lips as she looked away for just a moment or two. At a slight lost for words as her mind racked it's resources for the answer.

A pause.

Ino smiled once again, giving her best and most polite look as a nurse. It was after all required.

"Yes, Ms. Sakura Haruno is on duty today. Do you wish to see her?"

The woman nodded, saying a few customary words about this or that. Ino's mind blocking them out due to relfex. Being more then accustomed to dealing with patients, on the help desk. She automatically grabbed a clipboard from underneath the counter. Politely handing it to the woman and sending her on her way.

With a fumble, and a slap. Ino landed back in her chair and exhaled a breath air. Watching as the older woman took the clip board and walked back to her seat.

"Phew" she thought to herself with a sigh. Closing her eyes, to think if but just for a minute or two. Wondering slightly

_In truth, Sakura and I had been promoted just a few weeks ago. _

_I tried my best to believe that there was nothing wrong with it. That Sakura deserved to become a doctor and that my time to become one too would be in just a couple of days._

_I mean, we'd done all the same things together. We'd both worked hard, and even I had worked harder then that. So I knew, it didn't matter that Sakura had become a doctor first. Because I'd undoubtedly become one in just a couple of days too._

"Ino!"

Once again she felt the whirl of being flung from her thoughts. Sharply opening her eyes to see Sakura in front of her. Her long pink hair tied in a beautiful fashion behind her. Looping and weaving everytime she moved her head around. Time had done wonders for her.

"Sakura?" she jumped again. "Sorry, I guess I was day dreaming again. What do you need?"

Doctor Haruno smiled once again, looking radiant as usual. Her beauty once again surpassing Ino's with nothing more then a simple gesture. Ino tried to keep her lips still as she looked forward, watching as Sakura leaned inward.

"It looks like it's going to be a pretty slow day today with most of the doctors out of town and what not. So, you can go ahead and have the rest of the day off. With how hard you've been working lately I'm sure both you and Shikamaru will be thankful."

A slight grit in her teeth as she tried her best to keep smiling. To keep the same kind expression she had kept since she got here. She did nothing more then nod in response, thinking carefully about what to say next.

There was an anxiousness, building up slowly inside the blonde. Just looking at Sakura...

Doctor Haruno's hands went foreward again, reaching foreward to examine something she found on her friend. Coming dangerously close to her neck. Ino was startled to see such a reaction from her superior.

"Wha-What are you doing?" Ino asked instinctively.

Sakura leaned upward, realizing how rude she must have seemed.

"Sorry, I was just curious. I never noticed since now that you had an eagle shaped tattoo right there."

_That day when I went home, I couldn't help but feel frustrated. _

_I know we'd all gotten older. I know it's part of growing up. But I couldn't help but ask myself._

_Why was she first to become a doctor? Why will people remember her name as "Doctor Haruno" and I'm nothing more then "Nurse Ino?" _

_It didn't seem fair at all, that she should be put ahead of me once again. We do the same work, she's not better them me when it comes to this sortof thing, so why. Why is it that she was able to get ahead of me in something so simple!_

_But this shouldn't matter to me anymore right. I can just let it go, and relax._

It wasn't till around the time that Ino got home that she finally calmed down. Completely ignoring the comment about the marking on her neck. The rest of the evening played out very calmly. Ino sat in her room, in front of the mirror of her wardrobe. One that was placed inside a bedroom full of stuff animals and other figurine's that a girl would have.

Shikamaru Nara sat on her bed lazily, his long legs crossed over one another, so that the left led dangled in mid-air. The tip of his foot lighty tapping the bed frame as his hands turned the pages of his book. Paying very little attention to Ino at the time as she brushed her hair.

It was still about 8, but the two stayed silent within eachothers company. Shikamaru was not the type who really spoke to her too much anyways, despite their relationship. And Ino was too busy, lost within her own thoughts. Replaying todays events in her mind as she played with her hair.

But every few minutes, the Nara glanced over. Making sure everything was in line before he turned the page. He was her boyfriend afterall, so there were certain things that need to be adhered too. Certain troublesome things.

"Shikamaru..." Ino asked, leaning back in her chair.

"Mmm?" he mumbled.

"How do you think Sakura is as a doctor?" she asked with a pause. "I mean. Do you think she deserves to be one? She is pretty young you know."

"Hmm." Shikamaru placed the book on his chest, gazing upward as he examined that statement. Trying to dechipher the message his girlfriend was trying to send him. "I guess you could say she does. She has been at the hospital a very long time. So why wouldn't she?"

"I...I see."

_Had there been another few hours in the day, or another few minutes to think. I probably would have forgiven Shikamaru for saying something like that. I told myself I was a mature individual... I told myself I was better then this. _

_I even told myself I had no need for petty things like being the best and being number one.. So why!_

_Why do I want to beat her so badly!_

9 'o clock. The two remained in silence for the remainder of the time. Ino quietly took care of some other things around her room. Such as cleaning, and reading a manga. And Shikamaru continued to read his book on her bed. A typical day for the two.

It wasn't too long before the small eagle shaped mark on the side of Ino's neck radiated quietly. Not bright enough for the puzzled Ino to really notice, but enough for Shikamaru to notice. Once again investing the book on top of his chest and causing him to examine it over quietly.

There was something familliar about it... Something he couldn't quite put his finger on but he was almost certain that he'd seen it somewhere before. His lips were about to ask about it, to hopefully gain more knowledge then his visual scrutiny. But he was stopped.

Knock, Knock, Knock.

The door rang loudly. Clanging wildly as someone yelled from behind it.

"Ino! Ino! Come down quickly!"

The jumped up out of insticnt. Rising from their positions to examine the problem. Both of them hurriedly made their way to the door to meet the problem. Bewildrered as Naruto Uzumaki stood in front of them.

"What's wrong?" she asked, as the Nara crossed his arms behind her.

"You've got to go down to the hospital! There was a massive accident with one of the contruction buildings. Dozens of people are dead, and even more are seriously injured. Hurry!" He ushered, speaking so quickly that his words sounded partially legible, and partially like a long string of gibberish.

Ino stood there, with a shocked look on her face. Trying her best to conceal her grin as she asked.

"Where's Sakura! Why didn't you get her?"

Naruto and Shikamaru both looked at her in shock. Questioning the purpose of that question.

"Sakura?! She's was in the area at the time, and got caugtht up in the accident. I heard someone say she got taken to the hospital too. But I don't know, that's why you have to leave right now!"

Without any hesitation, she spun around and grabbed her shoes. Latching them onto her feet before rushing out the door. Paying no mind to what Shikamaru, who was saying something, or anyone else had to say at the time. She nodded in agreeance, dashing up to the doorway.

"Come on, we have to leave right away."

_At the time, nothing else mattered other then the fact that Sakura was injured. That she was hurt, and unable to help her self. Unable to work or heal anyone else._

_Unable to get in my way!_

_I don't care how terrible I may be for saying that. This is my chance, this is my one shot at becoming better then her. To prove that I'm the one who should be a doctor. To prove that I can do something too!_

_The distance between my feet and the hospital didn't matter. I even outran Naruto on my way there. The way the stretchers lined up throughout the hallways and lobbieways didn't matter. The way they huddled together, in a poorly bandaged status. Eagerly awaiting help._

_I knew I could do it, I knew I could help them!_

Ino Yamanaka worked wildly on each and every patient that came her way. Working for hours on in, on what seemed like hundreds of men, women and children. Fixing boken bones or removing metal from the body. She saved countless amounts of lives with almost no help from anyone else. Despite the aid of the lower ranking staff, it was clear that without her help things would become terribly wrong.

However, mentally she was beyond gone. She'd reached the point where saving lives didn't matter anymore, almost as if it never did matter at all. Making incisions, doing surgery, healing the sick. It seemed to become so insignificant.

She lusted to become better. She lusted for the fame.

_When I got a chance to see Sakura in the same room as me. I couldn;t help but laugh quietly to myself. I relish being more useful then any other hospital member that day._

_They wouldn't soon forget this. They'll see who should be known as the real doctor. The ones who's the best._

Tiredly, Ino moved to her next patient, the same old woman from before. Her zeal becoming her source of energy. The injuries werent too severe, but still needed to be adressed, the woman was still concious, due to lack of proper sedatives. As she looked down at the woman she couldn't help but feel alittle proud. To silently ask her,

_Don't you still want to see Doctor Haruno? _

She sewed up the wound cleanly, closing it tightly with a needle and surgical thread. The woman couldn't help but look in awe at what she'd done. Much like the rest of the staff. Was this truly something that a nurse could do?

"Thank you, Ms. Nurse." said the woman weakly. Still able to speak despite being so battered and brusied.

"Your welcome miss. I'm just doing my job." Ino replied. Turning away from the sink and going to wash her hands. Preparing for her next patient today.

The woman looked away for a moment before smiling again.

"I can see your doing a great one at that... If you hadn't been around at a time like this... It seems to me as if alot more people would have died."

_Did you hear thart Sakura... And everyone else. Finally, at least one person here sees what needed to be seen all along. _

_That I am, needed! And that's all I'd ever ask for._

Within less then a second after her resolution had been realised. Ino felt a tugging at her heart. A pulling that kept her still in her place. It froze her legs, it froze her arms, and it froze her lungs.

_What's going on?_

She tried to ask, but her lips would not move. Would not budge, would not crack. She fell to the floor, listening to the sounds of her own heart beating. The the searing pain in the side of her neck. It was enough to scream. To yell out in pain about.

She tried to move with all her might, but nothing happened. She tried to reply to the muffled screams of her name behind her, but they meant nothing anymore. Starting at her name, they'd become more and more inaudible until she wasn't sure if they'd been anything at all. The only thing she could hear was her own heartbeat.

And it got slower... And slower... and slower.. Until eventually.

It stopped.


End file.
